The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour
The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour 'is a Wiggles live tour from July 28th to November 21st in 2006. It is one of the concert series where Sam filled in for Greg and the last before Sam took over in yellow. Setlist #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Hello, We're the Wiggles #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Look Both Ways #Here Comes a Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Everybody Dance! #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Dorothy's Dance Party #Dance the Ooby Doo (with Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Music Box Dancer #Joannie Works with One Hammer #I'm a Cow #The Monkey Dance #Brown Girl in the Ring #Fruit Salad #Sailing Around the World #Swim Like A Fish #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Quack Quack #Hot Potato #Wiggly Go-Go Medley Tour Dates *'March 2006 **March 22, 2006 Derwent Entertainment Centre **March 24-26, 2006 Dallas Brooks Centre *'June 2006' **June 13, 2006 Penrith Pathers League Club **June 14, 2006 Canterbury Hurlstone Park RSL **June 15-16, 2006 Hornsby RSL *'July 2006' **July 2, 2006 Royal Concert Hall **July 3, 2006 Newcastle City Hall **July 4, 2006 The Helix **July 5-6, 2006 Palace Theatre **July 8, 2006 National Indoor Arena **July 9, 2006 Bristol Hippodrome **July 10, 2006 New Theatre **July 12, 2006 Brighton Centre **July 13-14, 2006 Hammersmith Apollo **July 28, 2006 Hindu Temple & Cultural Center of Birmingham **July 29, 2006 Von Braun Center Arena **July 30, 2006 Mobile Civic Center *'August 2006' **August 1, 2006 Cajundome **August 2, 2006 AT&T Center **August 3, 2006 Toyota Center **August 5-6, 2006 Grand Prairie Arena **August 8, 2006 Kansas Coliseum **August 9, 2006 Savvis Center **August 10, 2006 Conseco Fieldhouse **August 11, 2006 The Palace of Auburn Hills **August 12-13, 2006 Allstate Arena **August 15, 2006 Columbus Nationwide Arena **August 16, 2006 Mellon Arena **August 17, 2006 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum **August 18, 2006 DCU Center **August 19-20, 2006 Philadelphia Spectrum **August 22, 2006 Kingston Ryan Center **August 23, 2006 Verizon Center **August 24, 2006 John Paul Jones Arena **August 25, 2006 Charlotte Bobcats Arena ** August 26, 2006 Greensboro Coliseum Complex **August 27, 2006 North Charleston Performing Arts Center *'October 2006' **October 20, 2006 Bryce Jordan Center *'November 2006' **November 1, 2006 London **November 4, 2006 Rogers Centre **November 5, 2006 Buffalo HSBC Arena **November 11, 2006 Hampton Coliseum **November 15, 2006 Duluth Infinite Energy Center **November 30, 2006 Burswood Dome *'December 2006' **December 1, 2006 Burswood Dome **December 4, 2006 Adelaide Entertainment Centre **December 6-7, 2006 Rod Laver Arena **December 9, 2006 Newcastle Entertainment Centre **December 11-12, 2006 Brisbane Entertainment Centre **December 14, 2006 WIN Entertainment Centre **December 16-18, 2006 Sydney Entertainment Centre **December 17, 2006 Carols at the Domain Gallery Overture-DanceLive.jpg|"Overture" TheWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-DanceLive.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar TheOtherWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony JeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff MurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray GregandMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg and Murray Rock-a-ByeYourBear-DANCELive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandJeffinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg and Jeff LookBothWays-DanceLive.jpg|"Look Both Ways" GreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComesaBear-DANCELive.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Murray DorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots JeffandDorothyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Jorothy Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2006Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyandGreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Greg EverybodyDance!-DANCELive.jpg|"Everybody Dance!" DorothyandWagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Wags OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-DanceLive.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony WagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Wags Dorothy'sDanceParty-Live.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends DancetheOobyDoo-DanceLive.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo (with Dorothy the Dinosaur)" JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryandJeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-DanceLive.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCELive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Captain MusicBoxDancer-DanceLive.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingRedFenderStratocasterBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Stratocaster bass guitar JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-DANCELive.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyPlayingRedFenderStratocasterBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Fender Stratocaster bass guitar TheMonkeyDance-DanceLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BrownGirlintheRing-2006Live.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard BenMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Ben FruitSalad-DANCELive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans StairwaytoHeaven.jpg|Murray playing Led Zeppelin: Stairway to Heaven PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-DanceLive.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain and Anthony SailingAroundtheWorld-2006Live.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SwimLikeaFish-2006Live.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" ProfessorSingalottasongainTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DANCELive.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" KristyTalbotinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Kristy GregandWagsinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg and Wags TheThreeDucks.jpg|The Three Ducks CaptainandGreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain and Greg QuackQuack-DanceLive.jpg|"Quack Quack" HotPotato-DANCELive.jpg|"Hot Potato" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCEMedley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregSinginginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg singing HereCometheChicken-DanceLive.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" HotPotato-DanceMedley.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" TheWigglyDancersinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DancingintheSand-DanceLive.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-DanceMedley.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Henry in rare concert BowWowWow-DanceLive.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" SamMoraninTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Sam D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DanceLive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y." MurrayandDorothyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Morothy TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-DanceLive.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainandHenryinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain and Henry Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-DanceMedley.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Go,Go,Go!Medley-DANCELive.jpg|Go, Go, Go Medley" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Toot-Toot-Chugga-Chugga-2006.png Wags-the-Dog-2006.png Anthony-in-the-audience.png LIghts-Camera-Action-with-Sam.png Murray-and-Anthony-playing-Maton-Acoustic-and-Fender-Stratocaster.png Murray-and-Captain-Feathersword-Sailing-Around-The-World.png Murray-playing-Maton-electric.png Sam-and-Anthony.png Trivia *Greg's last show of the The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour was in August 20, 2006. He was scheduled to do two performances the day after, but during a meet & greet, he collapsed before either performance. *One concert in this tour has Everybody Dance. *In the live shows when they performed We're Dancing With Wags the Dog, Greg usually played keyboard. But in one show, he was actually dancing instead of playing keyboard. *One of the shows with Sam during Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, Sam was shocked because a little girl was on the side of the stage, Luckily a mum took her out of the show. Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2006 Category:2006 Concerts